Cheese
by Miss Peg
Summary: 'Emily' she called out again, her words, this time, muffled by a pair of lips crashing against her own. / Naomily one-shot, FLUFF


**Disclaimer: Can we pretend I am writing an unseen scene? :-D No? Okay. :-(**

**Author Note: A little one-shot, fluffy and hopefully enjoyable. I asked for 5 words to prompt this one-shot and they were; Cheese, Slapped, Pain, Reconciliation and Bread. Then someone asked for Omelette to be added, so I thought I'd go with it.**

**Cheese**

A faint smell of pepper and something wonderful filled her nostrils as it travelled into the bedroom. She stretched her arms out, reaching that little bit further as she usually did in the morning. It felt good to let her body reach its full length, forced outwards until her body tingled and loosened up. Naomi ran a hand through the mess of hair on her head, quickly tied it into a loose ponytail hanging down behind her left ear.

'Emily?' she called out, a yawn stifling her words until she gave up, sliding into her pyjamas that lived beside her bed. She often wondered why she even owned them when she never wore them in bed, until she realised how cold it was walking to the bathroom in only pants.

Naomi's eyes stayed half-closed as she stumbled through the upstairs of the house, fumbling around for the light switch before she entered the bathroom. When she'd washed up, woken up more from the cool water on her face, she walked down the stairs.

'Emily?' she called out again, her words, this time, muffled by a pair of lips crashing against her own.

Flashes of red travelled past her eyes until she closed them, allowed the body to push against her until she could feel the stairs on her back. Two legs resting their knees on either side of her body, a pair of teeth nibbling ever so carefully on her neck.

'Stop,' Naomi giggled, barely opening her eyes, not really wanting Emily to follow her instructions whilst their tongues met repeatedly.

'Never,' Emily gasped, sucking on her skin, fingers digging into Naomi's sides.

'Careful,' Naomi muttered, enjoying the forced moment of passion that was never really, truly unwanted. She reached her hands up to Emily's head, stringing her fingers through the red locks of her girlfriend's hair and kissing the sensitive patch of skin beside Emily's ear.

Emily squirmed, gasping out as her knee moved, landing forcefully into Naomi's groin, 'That tickles.'

Naomi recoiled, screamed out in pain just as Emily pulled away. Brown eyes narrowing in horror at what she'd just done, apologies repeated over and again until Naomi managed to speak.

'I'm okay, just go back to what you were doing before you jumped me.'

The mock hurt in her voice sent Emily into another fit of apologies that didn't seem to cease. Naomi's face staying straight, the pained look sending Emily off into the kitchen looking devastated by her actions. Naomi counted to twenty, rubbing the painful bruise she'd found on her upper thigh, before entering the kitchen.

'What's for breakfast?' she whispered, keeping her tone low to avoid Emily's suspicion.

'Omelettes,' Emily announced, an apologetic tone still in her voice and those puppy dog brown eyes that Naomi knew too well.

She chewed on her lip, 'I prefer my eggs sunny-side up.'

Emily turned abruptly, her eyes watering as she spoke. 'What? I thought…'

'I'm joking,' Naomi smiled, taking the steps tentatively towards her girlfriend, leaning over her shoulder to stare down at the eggs cooking in the pan.

'I'm sorry if I hurt you,' Emily sighed, her eyes shallow and glossy. Naomi's heart melted, the pain in Emily's face making her regret the joke she'd taken up.

'You didn't hurt me Emily,' Naomi sighed. 'It was an accident.'

'Did it bruise?' Naomi nodded. 'Then I hurt you.'

'I've survived worse than that,' Naomi assured her. 'Remember when Katie slapped me because I made that joke about her boyfriend at the time?'

Emily's lips curled up at the edges, mirroring Naomi's until their lips were joined again. A perfect moment where everything that had gone before was forgotten and the future was appearing brighter once more. Naomi's fingers laced Emily's hair again, twisting her around completely so that their bodies pressed against each other. Naomi's hands slid down her shoulders, wrapping around to the back of her upper thighs until Naomi lifted her into the air.

'Put me down,' Emily murmured, her words disguised by kisses.

'Never,' Naomi moaned, lifting her girlfriend up onto the table and settling her knees on either side of her. She didn't care about eggs anymore, or bruises, she just wanted to feel Emily's tongue travelling along her collarbone, or the touch of her fingers tracing hearts across her stomach.

Two hands forced space between them as Emily stopped Naomi from kissing her again. 'What about breakfast?'

'We'll have some toast later,' Naomi sighed, breaking through Emily's hand barrier, her lips pressing down hard against Emily's cheek until their lips were combined again in a passionate embrace.

When it was over and their clothes had been replaced; burnt eggs had been binned and bread had been toasted, the two of them sat down at the table with insanely huge smirks on their faces. Naomi's left hand stayed under the table, resting on Emily's thigh whilst she managed to stuff her face with toast with her other. During the brief moment of buttering, she missed the feel of Emily's skin directly in contact with her own, regretted not sitting beside Emily or in her lap as nowhere else would be close enough.

'I love you,' Naomi grinned, biting into a slice of buttered toast and watching Emily for a response.

Emily raised an eyebrow with challenge, 'I love you more.'

'How much more?' Naomi asked, tilting her head to the side and squeezing her thigh just a little bit.

'I don't know, more than, more than cheese.'

'Cheese?' Naomi laughed, chewing on another mouthful of her breakfast.

'Yes, I love you more than cheese.'

'You don't even eat cheese very often.'

'So?'

'So how can you love me more than it?'

'I don't have to eat something often to know I love it.'

'I guess you wouldn't mind a few days without sex then,' Naomi retorted, watching the aghast expression appear on Emily's face. Her deep brown eyes falling with sorrow. 'Not that I'd ever do that to you.'

Relief set in on Emily's face, changing her whole personality within seconds. Naomi slid her chair round the edge of the table leg, pushing it ever so closer to Emily's, until their knees were touching and Naomi could sit with Emily's head resting on her shoulder. She continued to chew on her toast, drinking her tea as Emily's hair tickled the edge of her neck and breakfast became a chance to be together and not just another meal of the day.

**Please review.**


End file.
